heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.21 - You're Not Who I asked For
Lex Luthor was not without many means. He even knew how to grab the attention of Krptyonians. Dipping down several miles beneath the ground level, thanks to a private elevator in his office, Lex walked into his research and development area. The sensitive areas were lead lined, but parts were open. The place was really like one giant indoor hangar. One of the beauties of having S.H.I.E.L.D. level intelligence on Kryptonians was knowing how they worked. Flicking a switch something rose from the metal ground was a Kryptonian Drone that was used for a military invasion. The Kryptonains were from another Dimension, but the signal could be picked up by others. In the Past Ursa's attention had been yanked by the signal. Hopefully it would have worked again in finding her. Lex turned on the signal, waited three minutes, turned it off and promptly went to the roof. Waiting the wind pulled at his black suit jacket, ruffled his button up white shirt and matching vest and the legs of his black slacks that matched the jacket. Inside his pocket was a simple looking button that connected to plain looking box the size of a ring box. Ursa and Lex had a troubled relationship. The problem with the signal message there was no garuntee it would attract the Kryptonian you wanted to find. Nadira is among the lesser known of Zod's forces, not the high profile of Ursa or Faora. When the sound went off she was close, sitting is her favored roost in the harbor on the head of 'Lady Liberty.' The ham sandwich she was eating is lost to the ground. A scowl as she traces the origins of the alert. A general distress call, here on Earth? There is a flash of red over riding the natural coloring of her eyes, then she simply steps off the statue and flies. The speed is kept sub-sonic, and the rout traced towards the signal is weaving through the buildings like a cruise missle rather than the sky based approach most Kryptonains might favor, Once to the origin point, the signal is simply gone. Nadira holds up, standing in the air at about thirty stories. Her eyes intensify to the spectrum that allows her so called 'X-Ray' vision. Then she ascends slowly and smoothly spinning about till she finds only one building higher, Lex Corp. She rises fluidly above the top of the building, looking as much for lead her vision cannot penetrate as things that are obvious. Hovering about five foot off the roof and about ten foot in elevation, she crosses her arms in front of her. "Interesting." She comments though the wind may take the word. "Lex Luthor." She states simply, it is not like the head of Lex corp is unknown. "You're new. And don't act like you can't hear me. Flight, Super-Sonic Speed, Strength that surpasses those on this planet, and senses that surpass like all of your other skills," Lex spoke into the wind knowing the capabilities to Kryptonians. "I know much about your people. So I will ask, who are you?" he was unmoved by the presence aside from a subtle look up. The man stood there expectantly for the company that decided to arrive. "You're the eighth Kryptonian I've encountered on this planet alone," the words never changed in volume. In short Lex really wasn't impressed. Once Nadira is quite certain that she is safely distant from any Kryptonite. She settles to the edge of the roof. "I can hear you fine, Mr. Luthor." She says and slips her hands behind her back in a thought, or perhaps military fashion as she strides closer so she does not have to speak much louder than a conversational voice. "I am Nadira." She states once a conversational range is reached. "You are fortunate you did not summon some of my associates, they can be more.. Impatient. I am curious." Her gaze scans the area again. "A word of warning, Mr. Luthor, we are not.. All the same." Her attention returning to the man, "But.. You did n't intend for me to arrive. Kal El? The one you call Superman? No.. Better ways to get his atention. Which one should be here, Mr. Luthor? And Why?" The talk of associates didn't make Lex budge. His eyes just studied the features of the woman. How she carried herself, the tone of her words, everything about her was examined with the utmost scrutiny. "Ursa is an associate of mine and she does not scare me. Her and I have a mutual understanding. You are familiar with who Ursa is, correct?" now came the first test. Did this person have an association with the Kryptonian Military? Was she part of Zod's group? How did she view Zod? Oh today was going to be interesting. "Ursa is an associate of a human.." A rather dramatic glance around, "Even one as successful as the Lex Luthor?" Her lips curl to a smile, "Yes, I am familiar with Ursa." she states as she turns her gaze to the man himself, the eyes once again easing through the sensing specturms untill she can see within and eventually through the man. "There are not too many of us around not to know of eachother." She states, her voice smooth, casual even. "I admit, you are on a short list of humans I actually wish to speak with." "You have my attention," Lex said to the very last thing Nadira said. Her uniform was different than Ursa's so he was taking in everything from color to insignia. "State your name including the house you come from." Oh and Lex knew of the houses. There was Kal-El, the Zod boy and more. The house was a surname to the Kryptonian. Ursa kept hers silent. Such a mistake wasn't going to be made again. The rest of Nadira's comments were ignore. While she could have crushed him, it was so easy to take down a Kryptonian too. "Oh, you see a human woman before you? Perhaps some one in your service or within your power?" There is a light laugh, "I wish to speak to you Mr. Luthor; to assess you. If there is no Lex Luthor, my job has one less task." Nadira states in an easy voice. "I will answer your question when it is phrased as a question, and not as a command. Politeness, it is civilized, and it is a shield you could do well to imploy." She states and considers the man a little bit more, "Now, tell me, Mr Luthor.. Please. How exceptional are you? Are you one of these mutants? Your intellec is leaps above the other humans around you, why?" His green eyes looked over the woman, "Respect and courtesy is given when I am given a name. You have given me none. Even the most shrewd and stern business men introduce themselves as a courtesy. You have not given me such courtesy," the other questions would continue when she gave him a name. "One indugence then, Mr. Luthor. I am Nadira ena-Am." The woman says, the same casual smile on her face, "I believe, the term is quid pro quo." Her stance shifting to look out over the city, "A magnificent view you have Mr. Luthor. These cities you build, they interest me. You know you are technologically inferior to the other races humanity has made contact with? What facinates me most is that how much you do with everything you do have. It is your strength. You use a communication device for entertainment, knowledge transfer. So much. Your phones are a marvel even by our standards. Not because they are great comminication devices, they aren't.. Many more efficent means await you.. But. The games, the social networking, the videos that play that aweful excuse for music you have, as well as some actually rather pleasing sounds." "Lex Luthor," he said with a smile then took her hand and kissed the back of it. When she began to speak of how inferior technology was, "By your standards many bits of technology is inferior to Kryptonian Standard. I do allow the communication for entertainment purposes because I profit from them. As do many others," he gives a firm nod then looked over the city scape. "Despite the inferiority my planet still has the know how to stay alive," he gave her a look. "Yes Earth may be inferior but it is still here. And it is the same Earth that has made Kryptonains, as many journlalist put it, 'Gods among Men.' Well, a Goddess in your case even after your beauty is taken aside, because you are quite marvelous to the eye, you would still be considered Godly compared to men." His green eyes looked over the woman, "You asked me what makes me different. If I am a mutant, a meta or ordinary? I am not a mutant nor a meta, but I am far from ordinary. Statistically speaking my intellect is unmatched on this planet. With a simple drone from Krypton in another Universe I was able to revolutionize warfare and gave the country a hero. Imagine what I could have done with a space ship or a true weapon. " Smiling he started to circle Nadira, like she had him, "Quid pro quo. Would you give all the gifts you have under the yellow sun to have Krypton back? Or are you content with the current situation?" If she was going to get personal with her questions then Lex would be willing to do the same. The woman seems genuinele ammused by the sudden shift, and offers a gracious nod with a twist of her chin. "Do not mistake my comment about your technology. It was vieled and a test to be honest." Nadira says as she looks at her hand and the the man. "One scientist to another." She says with a lean closer. "I was just eating, so my hands are sanitized if you were hoping for a sample." Nadira straightens back, meeting the eyes again and retaining the the relaxed manner likely uncommon to experience with her 'faction' of the Kryptonians. "You have accomplished more with less. And you are quite right, you remain. I have a vested interest in continuing that. This planet is perfect for us. And for you." She offers and looks to the skies. "I have no desire to Krypto-form this planet. No desire to destroy humanity. I would even act to protect both, within reason. I did when that monster escaped your labs. We aren't the greatest threat: Brainiac, Darkseid, and others want destry. Conquer. I will take what I want and need, and disturb Earth no further. Make it worth the effort and I made be of greater aide." "What is it of value to me?"Nadira had made a proposal with no offer or incentive to him. "I intend to make the world a safer place regardless. The thing that escaped the lab did not come from mine," that was a partial lie. His green eyes looked over the Kryptonian, "Where is my incentive for whatever alliance you're offering?" a brow quirked for a moment. Right now there was nothing she could have given him that he could think of. People have surprised him though. "Enemy of my enemy, Mr. Luthor. That is one angle." The Kryptonian raises a hand with a single finger and waves it side to side in a discouraging fashion, "I made no offer of alliance. That implies trust, neither of us trusts the other. I said quite clearly we both have an interest in perserving this planet. We may work together, but I do not pose as your new messiah like Kal-El. I am simply advising you that if Brainiac attacks, or others, we will both be out to stop them." Nadira steps a little closer to the edge. "-If-, however it becomes an issue, if this world is threatened by forces that require more than you and myself targeting the same opponent. Then, we may have the basis for alliance. Then I may fix a few peices of your technology. Intensify them. But that is highly unlikely. And if Stark's work does not pan out, perhaps, you and I can negotiate for information on superior clean energy technology. No star drives, no weapons. And while I am certain you are busy developing futher defenses against us.. I advise you, only use it if you need to. You might miss us, if you are successful. And our peaceful nature will be expended should you fail." "Stark will hold the technology back somehow. Whether he won't share it or limit the output, the technology will be stunted by him. Why do you think it was me behind the Iron Legion? Look at the arc reactor too." Lex advised the Kryptonian. His eyes went to Kryptonian before he started to walk away, "I run a team of heroes. I am here to defend the planet with or without your help. And I have discovered new energy thanks to Kryptonian technology. Your race is not entirely peaceful. Ask Supergirl. She had a double that showed up that proved to be less than desirable. Ask Zod who nearly destroyed the city of New York. Ask Ursa who killed many military men long after her and I decided to be agreeable to one another. The incident has distance us at best. Kryptonians are not with the side of Angels nor are they at the side of Devils. They are at the sides of themselves, it depends on the individual, and for the world to wait and see what side they rest on," Lex started to walk away thinking he knew where he stood with this Nadira. They were at least on neutral ground at the moment. Nadira turns to watch the man walk away, her lips rising to a smile once more. "I know what they have done." She steps to the edge, ready to plumment or fly. "I want something, Mr. Luthor. Minor or major is for you to determine. Then of course, aid or ignore the request is also yours to ponder. Acquire it, and you may sell it to me for a reasonable service.. I want to know why and what Wonder Woman is. I am sure you do to. It was an interesting pleasure. Health and properisity, Mr. Luthor." Then she steps off, when or if she starts flying is lost in the heights, but no crater tears the ground below. Category:Log